Chlorided alumina catalysts have been reported to be quite useful in the alkylation of paraffins with olefins, as for example the alkylation of isobutane with butene-2 or ethylene to produce high octane gasoline blending components. Typical chlorided alumina catalysts useful in alkylation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,840, 3,523,142 and 3,607,959. While the chlorided alumina alkylation catalysts described in the art possess a high degree of initial activity, this activity during alkylation is available for relatively short periods of time which detracts from the commercial attractiveness of the process. Consequently, to maintain a high degree of alkylation it is necessary to interrupt the alkylation reaction for frequent catalyst regenerations, a procedure which is costly and nonproductive in terms of reducing the amount of high octane gasoline boiling range products which would otherwise be produced.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a process for the alkylation of alkanes with olefins which can be undertaken for longer periods of time.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alkylation process employing a catalyst possessing improved long term activity and extended on-stream life.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of improving the long term catalytic activity of a chlorided alumina catalyst and extending the on-stream time of an alkylation process.
A further object of this invention is to develope a process for the alkylation of alkanes with olefins to obtain high octane gasoline components, said process employing an improved chlorided alumina catalyst requiring less frequent regeneration.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.